Bucky, Spike and Quillo
Bucky, Spike and Quillo are Lou and Penny's three identical sons. They are big on video games and are the most enthusiatic about exploring the world beyond the hedge. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! In Over the Hedge Bucky, Spike and Quillo had woken up from hibernation. Their mother Penny felt exhausted from taking charge on her triplets. Their father, Lou volunteers to take the day shift, so Penny can relax and she agrees. As the other animals eat the berries they have found, they notice a hedge. Not knowing what it is, they name it Steve. It is then RJ appears and reveals what Steve is actually called before telling the animals of all the food that the humans have. During the night, they leave the leftover food inside a garbage can, but a woman named Gladys arrives and chases them off. The next morning, the animals miss the human food. Lou and Penny give their children some tree bark for breakfast, but they want doughnuts or pizzas. After RJ and Hammy successfully steal the wagon, they give Penny some cookies to feed her children. RJ also gives them an energy drink, which makes them high on sugar. Later on, the animals helps RJ to steal food from the humans, prompting Gladys to call Dwayne. The triplets are seen playing hand-held video games. After Verne reveals he was the one responsible for losing the food, the other animals become strained at him, but RJ helps them in reconcil. During the plan, Spike accidently turns on the television which brings out loud sound, Bucky and Quillo activate the camcroder to record Gladys sleeping in her bedroom. Unfortunately, the plan goes awry when Gladys wakes up and sees the animals. RJ reveals that he is using them to take the food to a bear named Vincent, because he lost the previous food at the beginning of the film. The animals are captured, except RJ who escapes with the food. However RJ comes back, pushing the food in front of the van, knocking out Dwayne. However, Vincent appears and enraged at all the food being destroyed again, attacks them. The Porcupine Triplets can drive the van with the wheel, saying "It just like Auto Homocide 3". The animals are arguing about RJ, but one of the Triplets yelled at them "Hey! No fighting while we're driving! We will turn this van around, mister!" After a pause, Lou points at Verne saying "He started it." Vincent gets caught by several balloons and floats away. The triplets drove into a ramp and demolishes Gladys' house. When the animals reach home, Vincent lands and he, Dwayne and Gladys attack. When a bear and the two humans get caught one of their own traps, Vincent is taken to the Rockys, Gladys and Dwayne are arrested for using illegal traps. Verne and the other animals welcomes RJ to stay with them. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game Coming soon! In Hammy's Boomerang Adventure The Porcupine Triplets are helping RJ filming his nature show. Bucky and Quillo set the props up; holding a piece of cardboard reads "RJ's Wide World of Nature" and takes out the boomerang. Spike holds up the video camera to film it. They hide inside the hedge and RJ takes over to film Hammy. When the kids are watching Hammy getting hitted by the boomerang, they were giggling, but RJ dismissed them. RJ asks the audience if they should tell him that the kids had a lot of boxes of boomerang. But Verne scolded RJ and the kids, and threw the camera away. They claimed Verne that they will never do it again. In the end, they (Hammy joins in) filmed an unrated episode of Verne bathing without his shell on. Verne chases RJ away through the hedge, one of the triplets switches the camera off. Relationships RJ Coming soon! Verne Coming soon! Lou and Penny Coming soon! Quotes *'Bucky: '(arguing on the Monoploy pieces) I wanna be a car! : 'Spike: '''I'm the car, you'll be a shoe! : '''Bucky: '''Shoe is lame! *(driving the car) We can drive! It's just like Auto Homocide 3! *'Spike: '''Hey, no fighting while we're driving! : '''Quillo: '''We will turn this van around, mister! Trivia *Sami Kirkpatrick, Shane Baumel and Madison Davenport are the only actors who voiced thier characters in the whole franchise, including Over the Hedge: The Game and Hammy's Boomerang Adventure. *Sami Kirkpatrick, who voiced Bucky, is the son of Karey Kirkpatrick, who directed the film, Over the Hedge. *Bucky, Spike & Quillo and their parents, Lou and Penny are not featured on the Comic Series. *Out of three, only Spike has a confirmed gender (Lou and Penny refer to him as "he" when talking about how the triplets kept waking their mother). Bucky, due to the male name and the male voice actor, is most likely aslo male. The last triplet, Quillo, ambiguous. The name doesn't really have any implied gender, Quillo is voiced by a girl, and the triplets are always refered as "kids", which could imply that at least one of them is a girl. Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Over the Hedge Characters